


'Twas the Night Before

by Amitola12



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 69, Agreed Abstinence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom Bottom Catra, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human Catra (She-Ra), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Oops My Smut Got Soft, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap Sucking, Strap-Ons, Sub Catra (She-Ra), Submissive Top Adora, Teasing, Top Adora (She-Ra), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amitola12/pseuds/Amitola12
Summary: About a month before Christmas, Catra makes a special purchase for both her and Adora to enjoy together. Things only escalate from there; soon it's three weeks from the holiday, they've both agreed to hold off on having sex until they celebrate on Christmas Eve, and Adora might lose it if Catra does one more thing to tease her. Which Catra will, of course.But Catra gets a reminder that Adora can give as well as she gets. And 'tis the season for giving!Updated on 2/14/2021: It's Valentine's Day and Catra is estatic- Adora has agreed to switch things up for the holiday, in a way that will leave her just begging for more.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 202





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write a filthy Kinkmas one-shot, just full of teasing and bondage and hardcore smut... Got halfway through the spice only to see it take a sharp turn and get rather fluffy. It be like that sometimes; we'll blame the Christmas cheer. 
> 
> Check the tags still, though. Lots of dirty talk, some gender expression play (including the use of a squirting dildo), BDSM instruments/tones...

Catra marked the date with a little heart on their wall calendar. It certainly wasn’t a difficult day to remember; even most people who didn’t celebrate the religious aspects of the holiday still had some Christmas traditions. But she wanted Adora to have a visible reminder every time she walked into their kitchen that this year… They’d be celebrating in a very fun way. 

But first, she needed to inform her fiancée of their plans for Christmas Eve. Catra stalked into the living room. As expected, Adora was there on the couch, eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her phone. It was beyond cute; the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. She almost didn’t want to disrupt the blonde, but she was a woman on a mission. 

“Hey, Adora.” Catra murmured, before placing a single fingertip on her future wife’s forehead, certain the simple action would thoroughly break her concentration.

Adora glanced up at the finger that was giving her a gentle prod, going slightly cross eyed. She had been doing some Among Us free play, trying to get a better sense of the maps and little tasks so she wouldn’t be quite so abysmal the next time they played with their friends. Though ruefully, she admitted that no amount of free play would help her ever be sneaky and better at lying. Some things just couldn’t be taught. She tossed the phone aside and smiled up at Catra. “Hi, babe. What’s up?”

“Mmm, nothing too much.” The woman eased herself onto the couch, naturally nestling herself under the blonde’s arm. “Just got done with some online shopping.”

Adora’s eyes glazed over a little. She was all for the spirit of giving, but Christmas was just  _ so much money _ . They lived pretty comfortably, but the list of people to buy for grew more and more every year, particularly since their friends were starting to add children into the mix. In spite of her Scrooge-like feelings, she put her best smile on, glad her partner at least took the brunt of the task every year. “Oh yeah? Who all did you buy for? We can’t have that many people left.”

Catra snorted a little, partially offended that her fiancée would even think that the shopping for their loved ones hadn’t been completed  _ weeks _ prior. There was only a little less than a month left until Christmas; like she really wanted that stress hanging over her head during the longest, coldest time of the year. Catra was Supremely Organized, thank you very much, and her wife-to-be had better count her lucky stars for it. Adora gave fine presents, but also leaned towards being a last minute scrambler. If it was in her hands, they probably wouldn’t even  _ begin _ shopping until after Thanksgiving. The mere thought made Catra’s skin crawl. “Of course everyone is already done; who do you think I am? No, I was buying something for you.”

Adora perked up at that information, but quickly wrinkled her brow. “I thought we agreed to skip presents for one another this year? Since we have so much stuff already and will only get more crap, especially with the wedding next year…” She tried not to panic. There was plenty of time left, but honestly she’d been relieved at their agreement. They really didn’t need more stuff and would celebrate after the holidays passed with a nice dinner out together or a small weekend getaway.

“Right you are, love. I guess I should say it’s a present for…  _ us. _ ” The extra emphasis on the word was not lost on the blonde. Catra was up to something. “Or maybe it’s for me and you just get to enjoy it?”

Adora licked her lips; yes, she very much liked the sound of that. That sounded like... “Lingerie?” 

Catra chuckled lightly at the way her betrothed was drooling at the just the  _ idea _ of her in scanty clothing. She couldn’t imagine the reaction once she found out everything about their holiday. “Mmmm, you’re so smart. Yes, very special lingerie.” Bright blue eyes turned to her with barely concealed excitement, begging her to go on. She clucked her tongue. “Ah, ah, ah. Don’t get too excited. It’s a surprise.”

Adora looked crestfallen for a half-second, before her mouth turned up into a shrewd smirk. “As much of a surprise as the collar was, kitten?” The leather collar her bottom wore during their scenes was meant to be a surprise gift as well. Catra had of course done her best to drive Adora crazy with anticipation, refusing to reveal exactly what she had ordered for them, even going as far to suggest that Adora might have to keep waiting for a few days even after it arrived. But the moment the package came, all coy behavior was long gone. The pair rushed upstairs immediately to use it. Something very deep locked into place for Adora the second she secured the item against her love’s neck. Catra had stared up at her with such trust and longing in her eyes… It hadn’t been the start of their kinky exploits, not by a longshot, but it was definitely amongst their absolute favorite accessories ever since.

“Oh, fuck off. I was excited and I think you’ll agree it was merited. I love putting on my collar for you, baby. Being your pet to fuck and use as you like.” She moved to straddle Adora’s hips, lightly kissing and nipping at her neck.

Adora shuddered at the feel of her mouth against her, unconsciously tilting her head back to allow for more access. She felt her Big Top Energy, as Catra called it, stirring low in her abdomen. The words shot straight to her clit, making it buzz to attention as she adjusted her headspace to be dom. Not quite willing to let her bottom have all the fun, she tipped Catra’s head up to stare into her mismatched eyes. “Yes, and you’re such a good girl for it. You belong to Daddy, don’t you?” She whispered the words over her lover’s lips.

Between the mischief she had planned for them and the weight of Adora’s words, Catra was burning. She resisted every urge to rock herself down against the blonde, knowing her love would take good care of her if she needed it. Alas, that would have to wait, because she simply couldn’t ignore a question from her top. “Mmm, yes, sir I do.” 

“And you like doing whatever I tell you to, don’t you?”

_ “Yes.” _

“In that case…” Adora’s hands ran down her sides, nails dragging. Catra gave a small shiver; even through clothing that touch held promise. The urge to chase her release over Adora’s thigh grew stronger. Adora felt the tremble and traced the waistband of Catra’s leggings, hinting at dipping below. She leaned forward to her ear, her teeth gently biting the shell. Catra’s breath came in short gasps. Just when Adora thought Catra would completely lose it, she breathed out, “Tell me what you bought for us, kitten.”

“No, don’t think I will.” She pulled away, acting almost as if Adora’s teasing hadn’t happened at all. Two could play at this game. 

“Excuse me?” Adora was certainly not used to hearing that word once she got things going.

Catra flashed her an evil grin. “Why do you think you get to know about your Christmas present  _ weeks _ beforehand?” 

“Because I want to know. Pretty sure part of being a dom is getting exactly what I want when I want it.”

“Awww. Poor little top wants to know so bad… Not this time. I’m holding on to this one right until we use it.”

Adora snorted. “And when will that be?” She knew she was coming off as a little cross; it was a byproduct of all that Energy not being used. Sue her.

“So glad you asked, Adora.” Catra moved into her lap, facing her head on. “On Christmas Eve, after the delicious dinner you cook for us-”

Adora interrupted. “Oh, that reminds me, did we want fondue that night or on New Year’s Eve? Either way I’ll need to come up with another meal for us.”

“Yeeeeeah, gonna need you to figure that out on your own time. I swear I will cancel the purchase and all its associated plans if you dare interrupt to ask about melted cheese again. You probably won’t get lucky again until well into the new year too if you do.”

Adora giggled, knowing there was no possible way Catra would make good on any threat of withholding, but clamped a hand over her mouth all the same. With her other hand she made a gesture that clearly said, “Please go on.”

Satisfied, Catra did just that. “As I was saying, after Christmas Eve dinner and a few glasses of wine, you’re going to take me upstairs.”

Adora nodded. 

“You’ll wait in your office while I get ready for you.” More nods. “Then only once I’ve deemed it’s allowed, I want you to come into our room and fuck me as hard as you can.”

Adora’s hand slid off from covering her mouth as she moaned. Sure, it was exactly what she’d been expecting to hear, but it was also exactly what she  _ wanted _ to hear. “Yes, yes. I like this.”

“I mean it, Adora. Be  _ rough _ . Make me yours.”

Subconsciously, Adora’s hands began to roam up and down Catra’s sides, pulling and squeezing the body of the woman she loved.

“And then after you absolutely wreck my pussy and I take at least three of your loads- in my mouth, across my tits, and of course in my cunt…”

Adora could barely breathe, no longer was she lightly petting her fiancée's sides, no, she was gripping her hips and resisting every urge to grind Catra down on her thigh. She loved when the woman talked like that; Adora had no plans to make any big changes to her presentation, but couldn’t deny that she was pretty into gender play. It had started with her strapping up, nothing out of the ordinary for a couple of lesbians, but their exploration had grown over the years. Now when the mood struck them, the squirting dlido definitely added some extra fun in the bedroom. Getting her bottom on her knees and coming down her throat was probably Adora’s favorite way to get off. She felt so lucky to have a partner that was just as into it as she was, though what did it for Catra was the power and control Adora exuded. It turned her on and a horny Adora was a confident, take-charge woman who would fuck her into the mattress. 

“After that we’ll cuddle up with cocoa and watch our favorite Christmas movies in bed.”

Adora laughed, but it came out thick, still as saturated by her desire as she was. “Blending the old with the new, huh?” Cuddles and movies were normally how they spent the night before the holiday. It simply couldn’t be Christmas until she heard “no cheeses for us meeces”.

“Exactly, baby. Now, does that all sound good to you?”

“I can’t fucking  _ wait _ .”

  
  


Catra lasted a whole four days before showing Adora her purchase. She wasn’t really a nervous individual normally, but it was definitely far more  _ kinky _ than any of her lacy teddies or short, sheer gowns. Adora loved those; Catra was always certain to find the silkiest, smoothest material she could, knowing how those textures turned her future wife on like no other. But this. This was something completely different. She needed validation that it wouldn’t be different  _ bad.  _

“So. Uh, what do you think?” Catra placed her phone in Adora’s hands, giving her ample time to look it over.

Adora stared hard at the image on the phone. It was…  _ Wow.  _ They’d talked about this before, but she really wasn’t expecting Catra to follow through. “It’s leather. Babe. You got leather.”

“Mmm, not quite. It’s an elastic ribbon, but Adora, I’m not interested in whether you can identify the material it’s made from; what do you  _ think _ about it? Don’t hurt yourself.” Catra teased, though made a note in the back of her mind for the future at the way Adora’s eyes had lit up at the thought of leather. They had touched on it before, but it never went farther than that.

As Catra had said, the lingerie was made from elastic ribbon in the color of a rich, red wine. Adora broke down the garment bit by bit as she devoured the sight. It began at the model’s neck, a fairly thin strip of material completely encircling her neck. A single O ring rested at the base of her throat, where it joined a long, thick strap that stretched down to her core. The thick strip was punctuated by four O rings that lay down her abdomen. It was from this center length of elastic that all other sections of the piece branched off; three horizontal straps, only slightly less thick than the main one encompassed the model’s torso, and worked to effectively create a skimpy bodice. One more strip the same size clung to her hips, yet another small metal ring was positioned right at her navel. Two straps arched upwards to perfectly frame her tits before connecting around and rejoining the built-in collar at her neck. Then more lengths curved down her hips and around her thighs, like a garter.

“It almost looks like…”

Catra uncharacteristically cut in, overwhelmed by her own excitement. “Shibari?”

“Uh-huh.” Adora swallowed at the realization. One of their favorite kinks as lingerie. “Wow…”

“Don’t ruin it.” Catra smirked. “Since we both  _ love _ how good you are with knots, I thought you might find this piece interesting.”

Adora continued to stare at the image on Catra’s phone, stunned to silence.

“I expected you to be more excited.” Catra murmured, a little anxious. Adora was usually very vocal when she liked something...

“I am! Definitely. How could I not be? Bondage is totally a thing for us both.” Adora swallowed thickly, brain still processing exactly how amazing it was to have such a kinky partner. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out. “But won’t that be difficult to put on?”

Catra laughed. “Okay, we might have to play with it a little bit to get it right, but didn’t we have to do the same when you were first learning all your favorite ways to tie me up?” Adora thought warmly back to those nights spent giggling over bondage help videos, finally proud when she’d managed the simplest of knots and secured Catra to the bed frame. They’d come a long, long way since then. “And with all these extra rings, just think of the new ways you can restrain me.”

That thought hadn’t even crossed Adora’s mind yet. “Oh… That’s very interesting… Yeah. Okay.”

“Just think of me as the very best present you could ever get, babe. I’ll be all wrapped up for your pleasure.”

“Best. Christmas. Ever.”

  
  
  


The day after her present had been revealed to her, Adora sat back to appreciate her wife-to-be. Catra was really just incredible; blending some of their major turn ons into one beyond sexy gift. It wouldn't replace the shibari rope play entirely, as hot as the piece was; it didn’t address the fact that her bottom really shouldn’t be allowed to move her hands and legs freely once they were in scene. But the more and more she thought about it, it was damn convenient. The tying itself was a major part of their foreplay, but sometimes you just wanted to get to the  _ good _ stuff a little quicker. Adora knew that once they worked out the wrinkles of getting Catra into the full body harness, it was bound to be mutually enjoyable for them both. 

On a whim, she looked through their accessories, already planning out the night.  _ If Catra can make impromptu sexy choices, so can I. _

  
  


The following afternoon, about three weeks before Christmas, Catra slunk into her office. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora welcomed the intrusion; she really didn’t want to be working. It was so hard to muster up motivation with only a few weeks left until the holidays, particularly this one. “Hi, baby.”

“I wanted to check on you, ask if you were ready for lunch.”

Adora stretched and yawned; food was always a good plan. “Yeah, I could eat.”

“Mkay, just one other question.” Adora saved her document, then turned to look at her future wife. ”Have you ever heard of a spreader bar?”

Adora faced her with a blank expression, cautious, but with unmistakable low-burn excitement. Though she had remained neutral while asking the question, something told her she’d really like what Catra had to say in follow-up. “Can’t say I have.”

Catra crowed at the glint of interest in the baby blues she held so dear. She had Adora’s attention for certain. “I thought that might be the case… You see, it’s a metal bar with cuffs at the ends for one's ankles, maybe two towards the middle for wrists. It makes it so that the person wearing it simply can’t close their legs.” She finished nonchalantly, even going as far to examine her nails for any chips in the paint. “Look at that, you learned something new today.”

“Wow… This is what you’ve been doing all day? Researching?”

“I get bored and start to miss you when you’re working. One thing leads to another and suddenly I’m down a rabbithole.” The woman shrugged. “Does that sound like something you’d be interested in?”

“Gee, something that helps restrain you and keeps your legs spread. Huh. That’s a tough question.” 

The rest of Adora’s lunch hour was spent discussing and looking into the best spreader bars. Ultimately they decided on a simple adjustable bar with clips on the end rather than built in cuffs. They would be able to attach their own preferred, familiar ankle restraints that way. The bar also had a middle clip for additional attachments; since this was new territory, they both agreed to pass on the ones that had wrist cuffs built in. Maybe in the future Catra could be restrained entirely, but especially if they used a gag, it was really important she have some mobility as they explored.

_ A gag, oh! _ “Hey, babe, it just occurred to me.” Adora paused on the order screen, happy that her brain had been wandering. “We talked last time about getting you a proper gag. I know you love all the ways my ties can be used, but it’s about time I make an honest sub out of you.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “You are such a dweeb. But yeah, let’s see what SheVibe’s got in that department too.”

After a few minutes of browsing, Adora pointed to the screen. “Aww. Look at this one, it’s pretty.”

Catra snorted heavily. Pretty was not exactly a word she’d normally use to describe her ideal mouth covering, but she couldn’t say that her betrothed was wrong. “Okay, you’re right, it is.” It was a normal black ball gag but a piece of fabric, with a lacy rose pattern, covered the front. It sort of resembled a face mask that didn’t go over the nose, though Catra quickly shut that comparison out. Medical covering had no business in her bedroom affairs. “And I actually really like that you can’t see the ball with it in. They can be kind of silly looking.”

Adora added it to the cart without a second word. She glanced at the total. “... We’re only $12 from free shipping.”

Catra flashed her an impish smile. “I really hope you didn’t have anything important to do this afternoon.”

Later that evening, after Adora had gotten some actual work done, Catra climbed into her lap once more. She faced her fianc é e, dropping her voice into a low rasp that she knew Adora  _ loved _ . “There’s also another part to this whole thing…”

“You got us  _ more _ ?” They had spent far more than Adora’s normal lunch hour shopping and browsing, definitely exceeding the amount needed for free shipping.

“Mmmm. It’s not exactly a gift, but I promise you that it will make the whole thing  _ so _ much better.” Catra leaned in close to her lover’s ear, knowing her hot breath would drive the blonde mad. She whispered quietly, “Absolutely no sex until we use it on Christmas Eve.”

“Excuse me?!” Adora pulled Catra away from her ear with a look of shock. Up until now, she was totally on board; full body harness, sure. Spreader bar to keep her bottom situated exactly how she wanted her to be? You bet she was in for that. New cuffs, even the gossamer chain tickler they both knew really was for her more than Catra. It was Adora who enjoyed the tantalizing, smooth touches; part of why up until now all of Catra’s lingerie was only the silkiest of materials.  _ But no sex? _

“Think how good it will be after  _ weeks _ of waiting.” She bent down and placed a biting kiss on her fiancee’s lips. “After days and days of wanting, of it being the only thing you think about… Won’t the release be even better?”

Adora huffed. She didn’t necessarily  _ disagree _ , but they were rather… active. The thought of going without for so long was a little hard to swallow. She was still processing this suggested course of abstinence when Catra cut in once more, decidedly casual. “Oh… and no cheating either.”

“What does  _ that  _ mean?” 

A playful grin spread wide across the brunette’s face as she answered bluntly. “You can’t just jerk it every day.” 

“Catra!” It wasn’t that Adora had been looking for a loophole like that, really it hadn’t even crossed her mind yet, but now that the option was taken away from her… “You’re killing me.”

“Awww, poor baby. How about this, you can get yourself off once a week.” Adora grumbled. It was better than nothing, she supposed. “Oh, but no assists from me, of course. I know how much you love my ass, how you love to grab my tits as you fuck yourself… But see, that’s dangerously close to sex, which as you’ll recall, is off the table for the next 21 days.”

“I hate this.” 

“Well, truly you haven’t  _ agreed _ to it yet. But I think you’ll come to the right decision. And just think love, I’ll be suffering right along with you.”

Adora did feel somewhat cheered up that the same rules would apply to her partner. Particularly since she knew Catra was rather free with her fingers in her downtime. It was definitely going to be a challenge for her to behave. “Fine. We’ll wait, but no teasing! It’s going to be hard enough…”

Catra giggled, hand already slipping down in between her thighs to feel the wetness that was building there. Her fianc ée followed the path her hand made to watch with unashamed lust. “Oh, Adora, you know I can’t agree to that. Teasing you is my favorite. It gets you just so  _ riled up _ .”

The blonde swallowed, closing her eyes and listening to the slight gasps as Catra touched herself while still bracketed over her hips. With a sudden movement, she grabbed the brunette’s hand away, firmly pulling her wrist. “Stop it. Two minutes ago you brought up this whole waiting thing, so that’s what we’re going to do.”

Catra bit her lip to hold back her excitement; this was exactly the response she’d been hoping for. “Of course, Daddy. I’ll be good.” 

Adora nodded at the reply, satisfied. She loosened her grip, thinking they’d now watch TV or whatever people who agreed to not fuck for weeks on end did. Not that she was bitter or anything.

Catra seemed to have other ideas. She leaned in, just barely brushing her lips over Adora’s. “And baby, I’m going to shave it  _ all _ for you.” Adora shivered at the words; the Monologues had taught her that hair was a part of loving cunt, but she couldn’t deny that being completely shaved was a major turn on. “I’m going to be nice and clear so you can absolutely wreck my pussy.”

Adora nodded weakly, not trusting herself to speak. She already wanted to carry Catra to the bedroom and ravage her. It was going to be a very, very long December.

  
  


About a week into their game, suffice to say that both women were feeling very… coiled. It wasn’t necessarily the length of time that was getting to them; honestly, they endured that once a month with their cycles, one of the few downsides of a lesbian relationship. It was more that they knew they  _ couldn’t _ engage and so everything was colored over with a lusty tinge. 

Case in point, baking cookies for their annual cookie swap with friends. Neither one necessarily intended for Catra to be sprawled out on their dining room table, Adora licking frosting off her abs as Catra writhed and moaned with every certain swipe of the blonde’s tongue. But these things were just happening of their own accord. It was blissful agony; a sneak peek of the main event that was so close, yet still so far away. 

Adora definitely had to excuse herself for a little while after running her tongue all over her love’s body to get every last bit of the thick sweetness off of her. By the end she was throbbing, certain Catra was left in no better state. But she knew for a fact that her fiancée had already indulged earlier that week, unless she was lying about the play-by-play she had breathed into Adora’s ear right after. Either way, those filthy words that streamed from Catra’s mouth, describing all the ways she’d fucked herself while thinking about how Adora would take her on Christmas Eve, were all she could think about. The taste of frosting was still thick on her tongue as she relentlessly drove her fingers against her clit.

It quickly became part of their nightly ritual for Catra to climb into Adora’s lap, whispering increasingly naughty filth about all the things she wanted Adora to do to her. Occasionally Adora would offer her own brand of teasing; coming behind Catra in the middle of the day to grab her tits while asking, “Who do these belong to?” Or perhaps by giving her ass a nice swat as they made dinner or just went about their day; anything that left Catra hating herself for her suggestion to hold off for so long. Especially since more often than not she’d already used her one free pass at some  _ alone time _ for the week, but she was determined to be a good girl and not break the rules… too much.

The days leading up to the holiday were filled with risque promises and tantalizing touches as much as they were with innocent Christmas cheer. It was an interesting juxtaposition; getting together with friends to ice skate and sip hot chocolate over dumb jokes and then coming home to work out the details of their kinky scene. They had more or less agreed upon exactly what activities they wanted to ensure were incorporated, though it would be up to Adora to set the order and pace they were to follow. That suited the blonde just fine; it wasn’t a far stretch to say it was near all she could think about by the time the week of the holiday rolled around.

Finally the day arrived. As they had previously discussed, Adora waited in her office while Catra got ready. She knew her betrothed had practiced getting in and out of the harness by herself, wanting to make the scene go as smoothly as possible. She sipped at the drink that Catra had made, letting the smooth alcohol relax her. She considered for a half-second putting on some porn as a sort of amuse bouche for the night’s activities… but the distracting press of her strap against her clit while knowing her beloved was preparing for her was more than enough to get her engines running. Idly she toyed with the small vibrator that she’d eventually position on the inside of her harness; as much as she loved Catra’s mouth, hands, and cunt, she needed the direct stimulation to get there.

With a timing so perfect it almost had to be planned, Adora drained the last of her drink right as Catra called out for her. She made her way to their bedroom, eyes alight at what greeted her.

Catra was indeed wrapped up like the best present she’d ever receive, laying in the middle of their bed. The kinky lingerie fit her perfectly, the giving material framing all the most sensitive parts of her body perfectly. She also had a whole array of toys displayed next to her; cuffs, a paddle, blindfold, and the newly acquired spreader bar, amongst other things. While inspecting their arsenal, pleased at all the tools she’d have at her disposal to make their night truly special, Adora added the bullet vibrator she’d use against herself to the cache. Satisfied that they were more or less set now, she murmured in a low tone, “Well done, kitten.”

The brunette flushed under the approving gaze, noting with great satisfaction the hunger that existed in her love’s eyes. After weeks of build and feeling so pent up, she wanted nothing more to please. The top’s soft praise did almost as much for her as a decisive swipe against her clit would. Catra remained quiet, letting Adora take her time to drink her in.

“Now on your knees.” 

With absolutely no delay, Catra situated herself on the floor below Adora. Adora smirked down at the well-known and much loved position, gently running her hand along Catra’s cheek. She moved into the touch, shuddering at the gentle beginnings. Catra knew all too well what was in store for them later.

“Take them off.” Adora did not have to gesture towards her pants for Catra to know exactly what she wanted. Her hands trembling in excitement, she reached up and unbuckled Adora’s belt, mouth watering at the bulge that appeared beneath her boxer briefs. With a smirk, Adora cooly asked, “Like what you see, kitten?”

“Yes, sir. So much.” Catra chanced running her hands along the toy that strained against her betrothed’s underwear; she hadn’t necessarily been given permission to touch, but couldn’t stop herself. Feeling bold at not being admonished for her decision, she peered up into Adora’s eyes, daring to kiss the strap lightly as they locked their gaze together. “Can I suck you off?”

“No.” Adora kept her tone flat; hiding any evidence of the desire that built from even the fluttering brush of Catra’s mouth against her favorite toy so tightly secured against her. 

Catra continued to stroke the length, trying to not whine at the denial. She had requested it after all, wanting nothing more than to be forced to beg for what she so desired. “Please, I want you in my mouth.”

“I said no.” Turning Catra down was surprisingly easy; Adora loved how in control of their situation she was. Everything would happen on her timetable and quite frankly, she felt no need to rush things. “Ask me again and I’ll gag that pretty little mouth.”

Had the pair not been engaging in  _ this _ kind of bedroom fun, Catra might be tempted to purr out a snarky, “Don’t threaten me with a good time…” But instead she merely heeded the words for what they were and did not ask again. She still continued to play with the long, hard shaft, periodically bucking it back in a way that she knew would push against her clit in return.

The feel of Catra’s hand against her strap was hard to ignore; her fiancée really knew all the best ways to please her. Perhaps it was a little impatient, but some give could be allowed. “Then again, I suppose we can both get what we want.” She gave a sharp jerk of her head to show the direction she wanted her sub to go. “Get on the bed.”

Catra’s breath hitched a little, uncertain of where her love would lead them once there. “How do you want me, sir?”

“Such a good girl for asking. On your back.”

Catra complied, gracefully raising to her feet. Adora growled as she turned away, taking a moment to grab on to her ass with a hearty squeeze before releasing Catra to assume the position. Once Catra was laid out lengthwise across the bed on her back, the blonde gave an approving nod. “Now spread your legs.” She licked her lips once the command had been followed, wanting nothing more than to drive her tongue into bare wetness before her. 

Adora refrained for the time being, instead climbing on top of her. She still kept her boxer briefs on, enjoying the way the toy strained against them. She dropped her hips down, Catra moaning at the stiff strap that came into contact with her dripping cunt. Adora did not miss that deep cry, hand coming up to pet through her long curls. “You want me so badly, don’t you?”

Catra nodded, biting her bottom lip hard as Adora continued to rock gently against her. The blonde’s fingers through her hair were so gentle, but the press of the hard shaft that would soon be deep in her made her want anything but softness. 

“You want me to fuck that tight cunt, make it mine?”

“It’s already yours, sir.”

“Hell yes, it is. You belong to  _ me _ .”

“Only you. I’m all yours!”

At that last outcry, Adora stopped rubbing against Catra, driving her wild at the hard press of the strap. Instead she dropped her mouth down to her delectable tits and began to bite and suck all over the tops of them, leaving dark marks as a reminder of who so owned her. Catra cried out at the sudden barrage, arching up at every graze of teeth and pull at her flesh. She loved when Adora let go like this; her raw power and drive unrestrained as she drove Catra to new heights of ecstasy. All the more delicious as she grasped Catra’s wrists, pushing them down into the bed. She would never try to escape, but feeling her love’s big, warm hands holding her in place as she marked up her body turned her on like no other. The hickeys were bound to last for  _ weeks _ by the way Adora was moving her mouth.

Though Catra would beg for it to never stop, eventually Adora’s mouth calmed its flurry, slowing to open-mouthed kisses along her tits. She peered down her betrothed’s chest; feeling more than just a little proud at the results. She rose from over the top the brunette, who whined at her departure. “Hush now, pretty girl. You and your perfect tits distracted me, but I’m not going far.” Adora moved around to the other side of their bed, so Catra’s face was directly below her and she was granted a most perfect view of her body across the bed.

Catra could smell how turned on Adora was by this point; she ached to take any part of her. She nearly wanted to cry in relief when she saw Adora finally drop her boxers, the toy now free to be stroked and sucked before it would drive into her so perfectly. She opened her mouth, a silent request to please have Adora fill it.

Gently Adora ran a finger along the open lips, smiling as she did so. “Just so, so eager to suck me off aren’t you?” Catra nodded vigorously, moaning at the feel of her future wife’s fingers dancing across her mouth. “Very tempting, but I think instead…” She snatched up the bullet vibrator now, quickly fitting it inside her harness where it rested against her clit. With a high enough setting, exactly how Adora liked it, even Catra would be able to feel the rough rumbles of the small vibe. “Start with your hands. Get me off like that and then maybe you can clean me off with your mouth.”

With a needy moan of delight, Catra immediately grabbed on to the strap above her head. As much as she wanted to let Adora fuck her face, she knew that her wife-to-be wanted to finish across her chest first. She worked the cock enthusiastically, arching her back to push out her tits for Adora’s viewing pleasure, the wine colored elastic straps and dark marks only accentuating the sight. 

Adora churned her hips along with her strokes, the motions and bullet sure to make quick work of her. Knowing how badly Catra wanted this, wanted her, it wasn’t long before she felt her release build deep within her abdomen. Right as she was ready to spill, she gave a strangled cry of “Open your mouth!” to which Catra ardently complied, greedily swallowing what Adora shot into her. It was just water, the pair both not enjoying the synthetic that came with the toy, but to Catra it was the sweetest, best drink she’d ever had. 

Trying to calm her breathing as she came down from her high, Adora ran a hand through her short-cropped hair, which really was way overdue for a shearing, but so not the focus at the moment. Catra continued to lap and suck at the toy, the feeling of her fiancée coming down her throat so hard making her rub her thighs together to create friction where she so desperately needed it. Adora did not miss the motion; her mood turning instantly as she yanked the strap from Catra’s mouth in punishment. “What do you think you’re doing? Did I tell you that you could close your legs?”

“No, sir. You didn’t.” Catra meekly spread herself open once more, the tone in her dom’s voice leaving no room for argument. Adora was so hot and Catra was so weak for her; what more could be said? 

“Since apparently you can’t be trusted…” Adora moved to the other side of the bed, down near Catra’s feet. She hefted the spreader bar, appraising it thoroughly. “I guess I’ll have to use something that will make sure you stay open for me.”

Since it was their first time using such an instrument, they both dropped out of their respective headspaces for the time being. Adora cuffed her ankles one at a time, checking to make sure nothing was too tight but still tantalizingly secure. She watched for any expression of discomfort once Catra was locked in, but only found her waiting patiently for the next step with a most blissful smile. She gave a taunting wave of her foot, the metal of the bar and cuff rattling together. They both giggled at the sound, somehow relaxed into their new play by it. 

Adora gave one last check-in, needing to hear that without question her sub was comfortable before they resumed activities. “All good, kitten? Feels okay?”

“Feels amazing. I really can’t close my legs.” She demonstrated, her thighs stubbornly refusing to meet despite her best efforts.

“Good. Pretty sure that's the point.” Adora nodded approvingly at the attempt, making sure the metal cuffs weren’t digging into her at all as she moved. “They’d be getting a sternly worded, one-star review if you could.”

“Ohhhh, the infamous Stern Words from Adora Gray.” Catra teased, laying back on her elbows, with an amused grin. “Retailers quake in fear from it.”

“Damn right they do.” Adora chuckled, so absolutely fond of her partner at this moment. Catra was just so beautiful, always and without question, but especially like this. She was so happy to have a partner that matched her in so many ways; someone as creative and loving and spontaneous as Catra just inherently was. They simply worked together. She cleared her throat, pushing away the mushiness that threatened to creep up and interrupt their sexy times. Adora would be certain to lavish Catra with all the love and praise she could handle... right after she fucked her into the mattress. “But since it seems to be working just fine from what we can tell, what do you say we pick things up again?”

Her fiancée arched a brow, beckoning her forward with a single crook of her finger. “If you don’t get inside me right now…”

The blonde flashed her a cocky grin at that charged motion and stepped forward to meet her. Her confidence quickly wilted into confusion as she beheld the mechanics of this new situation. “Huh. I, uh,... not real sure how I’ll get to you…” The bar didn’t exactly allow for an easy route to get where she wanted to go. Seeing no other alternative, she dropped down low, clumsily ducking underneath the metal that held Catra’s legs open for her. It looked suspiciously like an awkward attempt at limbo.

Catra laughed heartily as she wiggled her way up, so amused by her love’s contortions she didn’t even think to raise her legs up and possibly make the climb any easier. Once Adora’s gorgeous face was up by her own, she stroked down her cheek lovingly. “Your middle name really is Grace.”

“Look, I’m a powerhouse, not a delicate flower. Pretty sure that suits you just fine.” Adora said, closing her eyes for a brief moment at the gentle caresses, but also sticking out her tongue. “I’ll figure out a better way to do this with some practice.”

“Yup,” Catra stated, popping the p at the end. “I’m sure you will. Now that you’re up here... Show me what you got, powerhouse.”

Adora wasted no time in giving Catra everything she had; starting things off by kissing her hard, parting Catra’s mouth open with her tongue. Catra met her eagerly, any calm that came from their brief intermission dissipating quickly as they came together in her mouth. Their playful banter while Adora got them situated did nothing to quell the heat between her legs; she needed Adora  _ now. _

They continued to kiss for several minutes, Adora’s hand reaching down between Catra’s legs. Catra keened as she circled her swollen clit, knowing just the right way to work her after so many happy years together. Her hands threaded through Adora’s hair in response; the downy hairs of her undercut so soft as she pushed Adora forward to kiss her even harder. She must have been pulling more than she realized, because Adora broke off with a throaty chuckle. “If you keep tugging at my hair like that, I’m binding those hands.”

Catra’s eyes widened with unconcealed delight. She clasped her wrists together, waiting for Adora to take the hint and restrain her already.

The blonde huffed slightly, but then smiled with a shake of her head. “Didn’t we say we weren’t going to do that the first time we used the bar? Since it’s new to us.” 

“Wouldn’t restrain me  _ to _ the bar.” Catra pointed out, the absolute voice of reason. “Cuffing me, however, that’s completely familiar territory. And absolutely what you should be doing right now.”

“Got me there, Cat… Fine, but couldn’t have decided that before I got all wrapped under the bar, huh?” Adora glanced back behind her, already not looking forward to the jeers she was bound to get as she attempted to free herself.

“Quit being such a baby, the cuffs are right here.” Catra reached over to her left, fishing around until she produced the soft, padded handcuffs they liked to use during the times they weren’t feeling particularly knotty. 

Adora sat up slightly, taking the offered item and also reaching over to snag her sub’s new gag. She held up both accessories for review, a wicked glint in her eye. “Would have gone for the ropes myself, but these will definitely work. And since I can’t seem to shut that mouth of yours, either...” She held the gag over her sub’s face.

“You could always shove your big dic…” 

Catra was cut off by the ball gag before she could finish the sentence, though there was no question to how it ended. An appealing prospect as always, but not where Adora was planning on shoving her dick into at the moment. Once Catra’s mouth was sufficiently covered, she placed a light kiss on the fabric on the outside of her lips; Catra rolling her eyes warmly at the sweet gesture. Maybe neither one of them had truly gone back to the dominant and submissive headspace after their interlude with setting up the bar, but both knew regardless that the sex would be hot as hell. It always was with them.

After checking to make sure Catra could still snap her fingers, should she need to call a halt to things for any reason, Adora placed a few well-intentioned nips against her neck, Catra’s toes curling at the feel of the blonde’s hot mouth on her throat. She whined through the gag, raising her hips up to grind herself against the strap. Taking the hint, Adora positioned herself and as open as she was, she entered Catra with ease.

Both women moaned heavily at the contact; Adora pausing for a moment of adjustment as Catra took the whole length of her. The brunette gave a curt nod that she was ready once Adora reached full hilt; instantly regretting her bound hands. That she could not dig her nails into her lover’s back as Adora began to rock into her so expertly was almost a crime. 

Normally, Adora would take time to build up her strokes; letting her strap create a sensual crescendo to drive her future wife to the brink. Perhaps it was that they had withheld from one another for so long or maybe it was recalling that very first day when Catra came to her with these kinky holiday plans, she’d told Adora to go hard and to be rough. Regardless of the reason, Adora drove into her with relentless enthusiasm right off the bat while whispering filthy nothings into her ear.

“You like that, don’t you? Just love taking every inch of my hard cock in your pussy.” Catra near-screamed out at the words, vehemently nodding her head yes,  _ god yes _ ! as Adora pounded into her. Spurred on by the downright lecherous cries the brunette was making beneath her, the dirty talk just continued to pour from her mouth. “You feel so fucking good, Catra. I love making that sweet cunt all mine. Come whenever you want to, baby. I want to watch you.”

Barely slowing her pace, Adora repositioned herself so she was no longer draped over her beloved, but instead sat upright as she slid the length into her again and again. The strap now so achingly hit against Catra’s front wall; that first stroke left her thighs clenched and her whole body trembling. Adora had said she could let go, but it just felt  _ so good _ . She wasn’t ready for it to stop.

Panting heavily at her exertions, Adora brought a hand down to pinch and grab at Catra’s pert tits, smiling at how she arched into the sharp touch. “C’mon, baby, let go for me. You’re so pretty when you come all over my cock.” 

The dual ministrations against the most sensitive parts of her body made her finally give into her beloved’s commands. Catra toppled over with a biting scream that was so intense the gag barely muffled the sound. Adora nearly followed right after her by the sight of watching Catra so beautifully break beneath her. She slowed her motions, letting Catra rock herself through the entirety of her release, before collapsing against her chest and holding her fiancée tight.

After they had come back to themselves a little more, Adora realized her exit would be made much easier if she simply unhooked one ankle cuff. Upon freeing herself, she removed the bar from Catra entirely, lightly rubbing her ankles and checking for any harm; repeating the same care for her wrists. Satisfied at the state of her sub, next she stripped her harness off gladly. Adora was thankful for the item that brought her and her future wife so much pleasure, but as utterly wiped out in the most satisfactory of ways as they were, it was nice to be cuddled against one another. 

Adora pressed several kisses around the base of her love’s ear and along her jaw, Catra sighing in delight at the soft presses. Adora shifted a bit, inadvertently knocking some of their toys to the floor. “Oops. Heh, made a mess… and realize now that we didn’t use everything here, nor did we do much with the lingerie. Hope that’s not too much of a disappointment.” Idly she ran her hands along the O ring at Catra’s navel, wondering why she’d been so hasty to skip so much of their normal foreplay.  _ Three weeks of no sex will do that, I guess.  _

Catra rolled her eyes, placing her lips against the bumbling fool she loved more than words could say. “Of course it is, dummy. You’re off for the next  _ week _ ; you think this is the only time we’ll fuck?”

“I don’t know… You could decide that abstinence is just a thing for us now.” Adora’s eyes were speculative; she’d been kidding, but hearing the words also made it seem like a frightening possibility.

“Hmph, not likely. Don’t think I ever want to go through that again.” Catra scowled heavily at even the thought of future withholding, wondering how she’d managed it once as well as she had. You could only take the edge off so often… Her eyes narrowed as she gave a lopsided, though decidedly sly grin. “All right, be honest. How many times a week did you take care of things?”

“Once, just like we agreed!” Adora exclaimed, feeling a little affronted by the question. Sure, she  _ wanted _ to break their agreement, damn hard not to most days, but a deal was a deal. “I’m thinking that since you’re asking, someone here was a little sneaky.”

Catra shrugged, exaggeratedly fluttering her eyelashes at the blonde holding her. “I admit to nothing, Adora. And it might have been torture to wait so long, but I certainly can’t complain about the end results. I’m not sure I’m going to be able to  _ walk _ tomorrow.”

“Hmm, that’s going to be a fun excuse for our loved ones to hear. ‘Sorry we couldn’t make it to Christmas dinner, Adora gave it to me  _ that good _ last night!’” 

As was usual with that smug grin Adora flashed at her, Catra wasn’t sure if she wanted to smack it off her face or fuck her senseless again. She definitely needed a break after what they just finished doing, so she elected instead to throw some extra cheek the blonde’s way. “Quiet, asshole. And be nice to me; not like  _ you’d _ ever take something that big.”

“I certainly would not.” The blonde gave a small shudder at the very thought. She rarely even liked Catra’s slender fingers going inside; eight plus inches of silicone was just… No. “But you’re right. I’ll be nice to you. Think you can manage to get out of bed long enough for me to clean things up a bit? Maybe get into your jimjams for movie time?”

Catra groaned, her body practically jelly in her afterglow. “Fine, I’ll will myself to move, somehow, but only under great protest. I better get a cup of cocoa out of it.”

Adora pressed a kiss to her fiancée’s forehead, deeply breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. “Make sure you put on your Christmas pajamas so that we match. It’s tradition!”

“How about we make kinky sex our new tradition? I’ll happily wear your dumb red flannel reindeers after if you ‘give it to me  _ that good _ ’ every year.” Catra absolutely loved the woman she was planning to spend every day of the remainder of her life with from the deepest pit of her three sizes too small heart. She wanted to do anything in her power to bring that goofy smile to her big dumb face. But damned if she wasn’t going to make Adora  _ work _ for it.

Adora paused her clean-up at the question, staring down at the woman who had made no attempt to move from her place on the bed. “Why, Catra, I’m appalled you even have to ask. Kinkmas is  _ absolutely _ our new thing. I’m thinking though next year, we scrap the abstinence and instead make it an advent calendar. One new sexy, filthy act a day for twenty-five days.” 

“Can you be ready for next year’s Christmas before this year’s even happens?” Catra murmured, carefully removing herself from the piece of lingerie that started it all. It was a mild shame they hadn’t explored it this evening, but something told her that she’d be wrapped up again tomorrow, making for a very Merry Christmas indeed.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to Valentine's Day 2021. =)
> 
> Aaaaaand switch!

“Mmm, yeah, that’s right. That’s exactly how I’m gonna want your ass next week.” Catra said, giving Adora’s raised bottom a firm swat as she moved past to settle into her favorite recliner. The squeak of protest her fiancée gave just really had no right to be that damn cute.

The blonde gave a small sigh as she continued to hold the puppy pose, doing her best to ignore her wife-to-be for the moment. Catra just loved getting a rise out of her, but this was yoga practice. She needed to remain centered. As she smoothly switched into the next pose, she breathed out. “I agreed to bottom for you  _ a little _ , but I’ve got limits so…”

Catra couldn’t help but giggle, arching her brow as she continued to watch Adora exercise. “Oh, I’ll be testing your limits all right… We’re off to a great start, by the way. Such a good girl, getting all stretched out for me. You’re gonna need it.” She winked outrageously.

Adora breathed in deeply, laying back and crossing one leg over top the other. Her right shoulder was twisted slightly off the ground while her bottom half stayed firmly rooted. It gave the most amazing stretch through her hips and lower back, the relief so appreciated after some of the more punishing contortions earlier in the routine. Without breaking her pose more than needed, Adora raised her arm high into the air, displaying her middle finger solely for her fiancée's benefit. 

“Ohhhh, feeling feisty, are we? That makes it even more fun! You know what happens to bratty girls.” 

Adora snorted as she switched sides, not bothering to dignify that with any response. She knew all too well what happened to brats, usually the one to throw out those taunting words when someone was getting a little too spirited and needed to be put in her place. Though this Valentine’s Day, if she didn’t watch herself, that very well could be Adora. 

  
  
  


A few nights later, Adora worked to throw together a quick stir fry for their dinner. Catra sat on the kitchen counter, her favorite perch to keep her love company while she cooked. Catra had been chatting away about something not really all that important, but furrowed a brow as she continued to only get the occasional monosyllabic responses from her partner. It was abundantly clear that Adora’s mind was somewhere else entirely than in this kitchen. Before the knives came out and the chopping started, Catra resolved to address it, not really wanting a trip to the ER to be on the docket for the evening. “All right. What’s going on, ‘Dor?” 

“Hmmm?” The blonde had been staring at the array of fresh veggies that would be sliced up for their meal, thinking. Hearing Catra’s attempt to rouse her, she shook her head clear with a blink. “Sorry, what were you saying? Zoned out there for a minute.”

“More than just a minute. Try closer to the entire time I’ve been talking.” Really Adora had been off for the past day. Catra was all about giving space when it was needed, but the longer it went on the more certain she was that a check-in had to happen. “But I can save all this super interesting and sexy talk for later… What’s up, babe?”

“Nothing, I’m good!” Adora flashed a quick smile before heading towards where she kept the wok, knowing she really needed to get started on dinner. Of course it was in the lower cabinet right next to where Catra was seated. The brunette stuck a leg out to block her from moving to grab it. Adora glanced down at the obstacle and resisted the urge to sigh. “I’m just tired, baby. It’s all good. Move for me? Need to get dinner going.” 

“Yeeeeeah, I’m going to pretend that you did not just use the ‘I’m tired’ line with me, because then I might have to get a little irritated.” Catra acquiesced to the request to move her leg, but jumped down from the counter as well. She wrapped her arms around her fiancée's waist, looking up at her with concern in her eyes. “Adora, what’s wrong, really?”

Adora bit her lip, knowing better than to try brush off what was on her mind when Catra was asking her so directly. She just really didn’t want it to turn into a whole big thing between the two of them, because it was totally silly. She’d agreed to this. Adora saw bottoming like going to the dentist; schedule it twice a year (if that), then lay back, open your mouth, and hope for the best. The older she got though, with the more she questioned and learned about herself, it was harder to get into that mindset. She began the conversation the best she could. “Valentine’s Day is coming up super quick this year, huh? Seems like it was just Christmas the other day.” Catra nodded encouragingly, knowing that Adora was working herself up to the real point. Sometimes she just had to drive around the block a few times before she found a place to park. She ran a hand down the blonde’s arm, a gentle reassurance for her to take all the time she needed. Adora smiled a little at the motion, before flicking her eyes to study the ground. “... I’m a little nervous.”

“What are you nervous about, baby? You can talk to me.” Catra moved her head to meet her love’s lowered gaze, breathing out a soft, “Hi, there…” as their eyes connected. 

The blonde flubbered for a split second, then rolled it away. This didn’t need to be a thing and wouldn’t be if she didn’t let it. “It’s really not that big of a deal. I’m just thinking about Valentine’s and y’know… bottoming for you. Cause, like, there’s stuff I’m not really comfortable doing...” She trailed off, as visions of spreader bars, restraints, and straps came to her unbidden. Catra had been teasing her pretty mercilessly the past few days, but Adora pushed them all away with a shrug, trying to not even entertain them as a remote possibility. “Just being dumb and in my own head.” 

“Adora, baby, love.” Catra placed both hands on her fiancée’s cheeks, pressing a kiss on her forehead, the tip of her nose, before ending very lightly on her lips. A flicker of a genuine smile crossed Adora’s face at the sweet motions. “I promise you I would  _ never _ do anything you don’t like, especially in the bedroom. We’ve been together for years, I think I know your boundaries better than my own at this point. What I have planned for us won’t do anything that’s outside of them.” 

It was one of those things Adora knew deep down already, but also just really needed to hear. It was so easy to get lost in the tangled undergrowth of her own mind. Relinquishing her sense of control, even to someone like Catra who she trusted so deeply, was a big ask. “Yeah?”

“Of course not, goof. That wouldn’t be fun for either one of us.” Catra paused for a moment, mulling things over. “Maybe this would help? You’re not bottoming for me, you’re just gonna be a submissive top, not all that different than when we’re not doing a full scene together. Sure, I’m gonna make you work for it more than usual,  _ a lot more _ , but that does feel any better, love?” 

Adora considered for a moment, turning it over in her mind. It was all semantics, on a subject that at its core had no easy, clear-cut answers, but damn if it didn’t coincide with her identity better. She nodded, pressing a kiss to her future wife’s lips. “It does feel better. The submissive part is a little squinky, but I get it. Guessing I’m gonna have to earn it on Saturday?”

“Exactly, babe. Work for it, beg for it, and earn it.” She left her thumb drift across her love’s cheek before pausing to hold her gaze for a few extra moments. Catra spoke quietly, really trying to reach where Adora was right now. “And you know we don’t have to do this, right?”

Adora breathed in, arching into her future wife’s soft touches. She did know that, she believed it too. But she also trusted Catra. “Yeah, I know. But I’m okay. I trust you.”

Catra hummed her satisfaction, resting their foreheads together. “You also know this is all just an excuse for me to rile you up so you can fuck me even harder, right?” 

Adora couldn’t help but smile for real this time; Catra loved when she lost control, to push  _ just enough _ so Adora would really rail her. “Only reason I agreed to it. I’m here to give my lady whatever she wants.”

“Your lady, huh? Always love hearing that, but since you’ll be absolutely  _ worshipping _ me in a few days, I’ve got a better one. How about you can only call me goddess that day? Queen would also be acceptable.”

“I suppose I can be okay with that, my queen. Do I get a fancy title too?”

“I’m sure I can think of something…”

“Listen up, stud,” Adora shivered at their agreed upon names for the night. She was seated at the dining room table, the pair having just exchanged some small tokens with one another to mark the holiday after dinner. Catra had gotten her a box of various baked goods from their favorite bakery and was absently running the ribbon that had tied it shut though her long, slender fingers. The treat box had been full of light, delicate macarons in a variety of flavors (the tiramisu was  _ phenomenal) _ , decadent wedges of cheesecake, and a brownie so rich one bite left her ready for a nap. But there would be no time for that, not in light of how Catra was currently addressing her. “Here are your instructions. I am going to go shower and get myself nice and cleaned up for you- well, for me to better enjoy you, and you’re going to go put on the outfit I left out on the bed for you. Next, you are to bring my chair, the high backed one, from the living room into the bedroom. Because what kind of queen would I be without a throne?” Catra smirked, giving Adora a moment to sit with this information, before issuing her final commands. “Then you’ll wait for me. No phone, no porn, nothing like that. You’ll sit and wait for me to be ready and just  _ think _ about what’s waiting for you in the bedroom. I’ll expect you to meet me with a glass of wine the second you hear the bedroom door open. You got all that, stud?”

It was already so hard to concentrate with the way Catra was leering at her, firing off commands she was certain would lead to an excellent time. But Adora dutifully ticked off her tasks, holding up a finger for each one. “Dress myself, throne, wine, wait for you.”

“Such a good girl you are. You may also have a drink while you wait. And Adora?”

“Yes, goddess?” She saw Catra’s multi-hued eyes come alight at the use of the name, entirely satisfied at hearing it. 

“Just to give you something to think about while you wait… Maybe I’ll ride you tonight. Maybe you’ll just eat me out. Maybe I want you knuckle-deep, three fingers in absolutely claiming my pussy as your own. We’ll see what I feel like later on.” She rose from her chair, ready to begin her preparations for their night. “But you? You don’t get to come unless your mouth is on my cunt.”

Adora groaned heavily. As if hearing the various ways she might get to have Catra wasn’t hot enough, that restriction already had her feeling a little wild. It wasn’t always about release for Adora, though she certainly wasn’t going to turn it down, but damn if that didn’t sound like the best way to come. Before she could give her most enthusiastic reply for this plan, Catra strode from the room, not paying the blonde any further attention for the time being. 

She waited until she heard the shower turn on, then made her own way into the bedroom. As promised, an outfit was laid out for her; tan chinos, a wine colored button up, and a rather fetching tie that was mostly black, save for a few clusters of happy pink and purple flowers that complimented the shirt extraordinarily well. Also laid out were the boxer briefs with the sewn in O-ring, their second largest strap, in all its red, deliciously curved to hit all the right places glory, and Adora’s binder. She looked at the outfit tenderly, overwhelmed by just how much Catra got her.

Already feeling herself slip into a far more confident state from the press of the strap between her legs, she followed the next part of her instructions with barely controlled enthusiasm. Catra hadn’t specified exactly where in the bedroom her throne should be placed, so Adora made her best guess. There really weren’t all that many places it could go. She took the wine request a step further, bringing the entire bottle and setting it to chill in an ice bucket on the dresser. She would wait to serve her queen a glass at a later time, however. Satisfied at a job well done, Adora vacated the room, ready to wait out the rest of the time Catra would need to get ready.

Catra sat back in the plush chair, her de facto throne for the evening, watching as her beloved arrived in the doorway. Without being prompted, Adora knew to wait for permission to enter the room. That certainly boded well for their evening. She crooked a finger in a come hither motion, before jabbing it down in front of her seat. “Get over here.” It had been obvious in the dining room exactly what kind of mood Catra was in, but the low rasp she uttered the command in still shot straight to Adora’s core, heating her instantly. 

The blonde obeyed, making her way over to present herself, but not before picking up the wine bottle on the way, raising an eyebrow in question towards Catra. The brunette considered for a moment, then nodded, making a gesture with her fingers to indicate “Just a bit” and waited for the glass to be brought to her. When Adora arrived, she took the offering of wine, the dark red liquid meeting her tongue with a pleasantly dry bite. “Very nice, love.” Her eyes roved over Adora’s form, so neat in the dress clothes she’d laid out. Catra reached a hand forward, petting down her tie, before giving it a small yank so the blonde was pulled forward. “Oh, yeah. I’m going to have fun with that.”

Adora grinned wolfishly, allowing herself to be admired, only glad she passed inspection. “What can I do for you now, my queen?”

Catra eyed her over the rim of her glass, lounging back a little in her seat. Her command was issued simply, but with a glint that spoke volumes. “On your knees.”

“Pretty sure that’s my line...” Adora remarked, leaning back with hands in her pockets as she regarded the woman seated in front of her. Her nonchalance was hard fought because holy hell, Catra was truly a vision. Her long hair was straightened out (Adora had been sure to compliment the woman profusely when she’d taken the flat iron to it two days prior; she loved Catra’s hair no matter what, but straightened hair was just so much easier to yank) and pulled back into a high ponytail. Dark red lipstick adorned her lips, her cateye eyeliner making her eyes even more striking, and wore a sinfully tight black velvet dress. The ribbon from the treat box was tied into a neat bow around her waist, the red material a spectacular pop of color. Adora smiled at it, amazed at how lithe Catra’s form truly was that a spare piece of ribbon would fit so easily around her. As if that weren’t all enough, black thigh highs and three inch stiletto heels completed the look. She was a queen and Adora was ready to pledge undying fealty- eventually. 

“Not tonight it isn’t.” Catra snarked, flushed by Adora’s open appraisal. “Don’t make me say it again.” Adora sank down before her, eyes following her long, graceful legs one crossed over the other up to the core she just knew was already soaked. She longed to part those legs and drive into her, but waited with surprising patience, sitting tall with pride. Catra approved of her obedience, but uncrossed her legs, settling the toe of her heel on Adora’s muscular shoulder. “Lower.” When the blonde did not budge, she pressed down with her foot, cooly commanding once again that Adora sink herself lower. 

Adora stuttered at the request, not expecting the strong flash of heat and desire that came from Catra demanding she prostrate herself before the woman. She found herself growling in response but acquiesced to her goddess’s bidding, her face soon level with the seated woman’s cunt. It was there, right in front of her, and Catra was so turned on Adora could smell the want coming off of her. She surged forward, unwilling to wait to wrap her lips around Catra’s clit. Before she could get her mouth where she so desperately wanted it to be, Catra placed both heels on either shoulder, holding her back from moving forward. “Ah, ah, ah! None of that. Beg for it first.” Adora scoffed at the direction. She didn’t beg, she took. She once again sought to lunge forward, but was halted by the sharp heel of Catra’s stiletto digging into the front of her shoulders, near the top of her collarbone. The brunette’s tone was thick and piercing as she used her powerful legs to hold her fiancée in place. “I said,  _ beg for it _ .”

Adora stilled at the repeated line, heart hammering. It was all so frustrating and yet so incredibly arousing. She wanted so bad, the continued denial driving her wild. Yes, she could throw off Catra’s legs, fit her mouth around that swollen, needy clit and take her woman. But she still found herself compelled to obey, as challenging as it was. For as many times as Catra had told her over the past week that she’d be making Adora beg to fuck her, it hit her square in the gut each time. The words Catra wanted to hear would not come out of her mouth, no matter how hard she tried. Even mockingly, jokingly, simply to placate and move this forward, they would not come forth. Sensing the block, Catra eased up on the press of her heels, though not enough to let Adora have access to her yet. Her hand slid down, rubbing lightly over her red and black thong. “Mmm, how I wish this was your hand…”

“So let me just-...” Adora reached up her hand, all too happy to be the one to touch her cunt. It was agony to be so close, but only permitted to watch.

“Stop!” Catra cracked, closing her thighs and removing Adora’s view of how her fingers moved over the fabric covering her pussy. The word made the blonde seize up instantly; they had safewords, of course, but didn’t often need to use them. Hearing a command to halt was just so unheard of in their scenes, she didn’t quite know what to do other than stop her hand in midair. Catra immediately grabbed the suspended hand, gently guiding it down to fall at Adora’s side. “Such a good listener you are. You don’t get to touch me there yet, not until you beg hard enough. But I do want you, stud. You gotta earn this body first.”

Adora whimpered as she watched Catra parted her legs open again, hand now slipping beneath her underwear fully, fingers moving just a little more insistently. She was transfixed by the motion, as many times as she’d seen Catra work herself, this was so different. She could not touch, could not take over, only watch. It was sweet agony and she just  _ needed _ … “Please.” It came out as a bare whisper.

Catra gave a breathy whine at the hushed word, the lavious longing so apparent in her love’s face driving her to desire to new heights. Part of her couldn’t believe at how pliable Adora was actually being, following her every command. She felt entirely in control in a way that normally she was all too happy to relinquish to the blonde and wanted to see how much more she could push. “Good job, stud. But I think you can do better than that. Work on it while I just…” Catra, without stopping her fingers as they rolled against her clit, picked up her phone from the dresser that was adjacent to her throne. A moment later, one of her favorite porn clips was playing from the dresser top; a muscular woman just absolutely driving into another with a strap from behind. She watched somewhat impassively, hoping to goad Adora further. “Bet you wish that was us, hmmm? Look how hard she’s giving it to her. You’ve fucked me even harder than that, god, I love the way your cock just fills me up. So you’re fucking hot.” Adora swallowed thickly, nodding, but her eyes were locked onto Catra and only Catra as she sat in front of her. The woman’s fingers danced below her panties, a stream of filthy noises and pants leaving her mouth joining the pair in the video. It was almost too much, Adora shifted on her knees, clit throbbing hard against the press of the strap. She wanted so badly to touch, to fuck Catra, if she could just lean in a little further... The woman’s sharp voice snapped again, fingers stopping their ministrations against herself pulling out from underneath the fabric. “I said  _ look _ . Don’t watch me, watch them.” 

The clip was alluring, damn near sinful, but Adora turned her attention to it with barely concealed impatience. Why would she settle for a movie when she had the real thing right in front of her? In the spirit of getting what she truly desired, Adora was able to croak out a little louder. “ _ Please _ , Catra.”

“Is that what you’re supposed to call me tonight?”

“No, my queen. But please, please let me fuck you. I need you so badly.”

Catra wanted to purr in delight; Adora sounded so wrecked as she implored for permission to please her. The blonde deserved some reward for her good behavior. “That’s it, stud. Now get your mouth on me.” 

Adora wasted no time in lunging forward, pressing hungry kisses to Catra’s pussy. She tried to bring her hands up to the brunette’s hips, wanting to work her thong down so she could really get to work, but Catra declined her, lightly rapping her wrist. “It stays on.” She deftly hooked her fingers and pulled the underwear aside, exposing herself for the blonde’s exploration. Adora met her clit with almost reckless abandon, taking long, broad swipes before narrowing in with short jabs and pulls of her mouth that she knew would bring Catra over in mere minutes.

As she anticipated, Catra was soon panting above her, breathy cries spilling from her lips. With great effort, Catra ripped the blonde’s head away, commanding the woman to stand. Adora complied eagerly and Catra’s hands flew to her zipper, yanking it down and pulling out the strap. The brunette sunk her mouth around it, hand working the base as she sucked, Adora’s hands immediately fisting in her long hair to hold her in place. Her hips began to move, churning into her fiancée’s mouth, just shy of fucking her throat. Catra whimpered around the strap, hungrily taking as much as she could into her mouth. With no warning she pulled back, the length releasing from around her lips with a loud pop. Eyes blown out and a little wild, Catra growled, “Get your vibrator, but you’re not allowed to come yet.”

Adora scrambled to comply, so glad her love had the foresight to lay out all their favorite toys for easy access, just as she had on Christmas Eve. Adora truly was the luckiest lesbian in the world to be able to call this woman hers. She positioned herself back in front of Catra’s hot and ready mouth, the bullet firmly against her clit. Once again her love warned her to not come until she was given permission. 

Catra sucked greedily, Adora’s eyes trained down to watching her beautiful future wife so expertly take the length of her in her mouth. Catra gazed up with a wicked glint before relaxing her throat and taking the strap almost to the base. Adora gasped at the sight, nearly tumbling over the edge. Catra saw how close her love was to coming undone, but if Adora thought she would be allowed to come that easily… She released the length from her mouth, throatily calling for Adora to “Stop!” once more.

It was nearly impossible for Adora to fulfill the command, whining as she ripped the vibrator away from where it was tucked into her harness. She seethed, petting through Catra’s hair and breathing heavily as she tried to regain her composure. Adora stilled her hips, wincing as the pressure within her was left unresolved. 

Clucking her tongue in a manner just shy of mocking, the brunette moved forward to place a light kiss against the tip of her strap. She smirked, before running her tongue over the head, Adora’s eyes wide with unadulterated delight at the scene. Catra continued her gentle pecks and fluttering kisses as Adora’s breath returned to normal. She hummed her approval, murmuring, “Good, good girl. I know you wanted to come so badly…”

“Y-yeah.” Adora stuttered, the heat between her legs still almost unbearable. She certainly wasn’t used to being denied a chance at release but there was a certain kind of thrill that came with it. She wanted to please, wanted to earn the right to come by following the commands of the goddess below her. 

Catra rose from her kneeled position, standing upright. She was surprised to find herself slightly above Adora’s steel-blue eyes, giggling at the somewhat horrified look her partner was giving her. Adora loved those few inches she had one the other woman, but with these considerable heels on… “Hey there, stud.” Catra winked as Adora simpered, entirely unprepared to have to tilt her head up to look into Catra’s two-toned eyes. “New shoes. What do you think?” She gave a few quick pumps of her hand against the base of the strap as they stood, grinning wickedly at the groan of pleasure and how Adora’s eyes shuddered close at the sensation, before releasing it from her grasp.

The blonde couldn’t answer the question at the moment, a little overwhelmed by yet another shift in their typical dynamic. Catra pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her future wife, neatly parting her lips open. Both moaned as their tongues met, moving and swirling against one another. Adora’s shock dissipated as the tension in her built again, her hand moving down to jerk the strap into herself, needing relief. The brunette ended their heavy kiss abruptly, a hand shooting out to grasp Adora’s wrist and halt her motions. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Adora smiled meekly, her cheeks flushed. She shook her head, still unable to form coherent sentences.

Catra leaned forward, placing her mouth right again the blonde’s ear, nails again neatly roving down her back. “Just for that… Beg to take off my dress.”

“Can I…?”

“Can you  _ what, _ Adora? Use your words.”

“Take off your dress. Need to feel you.” She groped at her partner’s hips, bunching the material up in her hand, just waiting for the green light to yank it off of her as quickly as possible. Adora needed to feel Catra, run her hands all over her soft, warm skin. “Please.” She finished pathetically, embarrassed when it left the back of her throat as a whine.

“Mmmm… No.” She firmly pulled Adora’s hands from her waist, nibbling at her ear.

Adora gasped, nearly twitching with her desire for Catra’s body. “Please, my queen. I’ll do anything. I just want you so  _ badly _ .” 

“Better.” With a toss of her head she motioned for the blonde to move. “Lay down on the bed. Now.” 

Adora nodded eagerly, positioning herself in the middle of the bed, thrusting her bullet back underneath her boxers, but did not turn it on. She had a strong feeling where this would lead, but waited to see if her assumptions were indeed correct. 

Catra shimmied out of her panties and hiked up her dress, lowering herself over the blonde’s waiting mouth. She absolutely  _ keened _ out as that zealous tongue started to work her again, this time also dipping in to fuck her entrance as much as the position allowed. Before lowering her mouth back over the strap, she panted out, “Need your cock in my mouth as you come.”

The blonde moaned at the words, fumbling to get the bullet vibrator going against herself. Satisfied at the speed and positioning, she returned to flicking Catra’s clit back and forth with her tongue, as the brunette bobbed up and down on the length of her. It was so perfect, this recreation of the world’s best number, Catra wetness riding her face as in turn she worked Adora’s strap with her mouth and hands. 

Adora’s hands roved all along her future wife’s hips, pulling her down to be able to taste and lick even more of her dripping cunt. She gave a sharp slap to the perfect, round ass above her, Catra’s groan of appreciation so deep and feral it almost pushed Adora over the edge. She could feel Catra tensing above her, she wanted so bad to push her over and feel the woman break as she rode Adora’s face. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Adora came with a scream against Catra’s wet heat, nails digging into her hips as she tried to bring Catra over with her. It took every ounce of Catra’s control to hold on and not join the blonde in her earth shattering release, but she stubbornly refused to relent. She lifted herself up and away, the blonde fighting to keep her mouth against her. So close, she knew Catra had been right on the edge of coming. As she rolled off the bed, Catra snatched at Adora’s wrist, pulling her upright. “I’m not done with you. I need to be fucked now. Get up.”

Adora snapped to attention, upright within seconds. Despite her post-orgasm exhaustion, she could not disobey her queen. Catra took her spot on the bed, laying back and spreading her legs wide. Adora took the hint quickly, lining herself up and thrusting into her with one go. Catra stretched open for her with ease, as wet and ready she was to be utterly pounded. Panting, broken cries shot out from the brunette’s mouth as Adora churned into her, repeated utterances of the blonde’s name falling from her tongue with every thrust. The chant only spurred Adora on, long, hard pulls in and out of her partner, using the woman’s hips as leverage to allow herself to go deeper each time. “Please, my goddess. Let me feel you under me. Can I please take off your dress?”

The brunette nodded, the pair shuffling to remove the article of clothing from her body. As she returned to her sprawled out position on her back, Adora could not take her eyes off of her. “Catra,” She choked out, “You’re so beautiful…”

Adora should have been reprimanded for using her real name during the play, but Catra couldn’t bring herself to chide her. Not with the way Adora was gazing at her, so achingly tender, as if she were the most exquisite form of life on this planet. The brunette sighed deeply, content to be worshipped and praised by the love of her life. 

The blonde’s hands wandered all over her, teasing, exploring, and claiming all as Catra laid back to fully enjoy the attention. Unable to take not being inside her future wife any longer, Adora again slid in full hilt, satisfied by the way Catra’s eyes rolled up in pure pleasure at being entered by her. They moved in tandem, Adora setting the pace, pushing and pulling their bodies along. “Mark me, stud. Make me yours.” Catra cried out, arching her chest up for the blonde who was all too happy to oblige the command. She took one of Catra’s hardened peaks into her mouth, fluttering her tongue against it wildly as she continued to rock herself deep into her aching cunt. Catra moaned into the touch, nails dragging across Adora’s back, wincing as the laps turned to biting pulls against the top of her breasts and all along her collarbone. Short, breathy cries poured from her mouth as Adora sucked dark marks on her skin. 

Knowing she would not last much longer, Catra once again called for a halt, Adora nearly crying as her motions came to a standstill. “God, please… I need you to come. I need to hear it, feel you break around my cock. Baby, please.”

Catra laughed, the sound coming from deep in her chest. “Trust me, stud. I want that too. Pull out; I want you to take me from behind.” Adora complied with her directions, flipping her woman so her ass was up in the air. She slid in once more, giving Catra’s firm ass one more slap as she churned her hips relentlessly.

The bed below them shuddered and rocked with each thrust, thudding against the wall. Adora did not stop or slow, driven by the sounds from her woman crying out her name so reverently below her. She gave one last hard thrust, hammering into Catra’s tight cunt, claiming it for her own. Catra’s hands fisted into the bedding around her as she gave a choking scream, surrendering herself to Adora’s unyielding motions. The blonde slowed herself, intent to work Catra through the last pulses of her orgasm, wanting the goddess below her to revel in every possible second of the pleasure she so deserved.

They sank back against the bed together, Adora cradling Catra in her arms as she came down from her high. Catra felt so safe and so small, tucked under Adora’s chin like she was. She giggled lightly as she plucked at the front of Adora’s button up, idly trading the patterns of the flowers on her tie. “How the hell did I manage to not take this off you?”

“I dunno, babe. Probably because I just look so damn good in a shirt and tie.”

Catra hummed in agreement, continuing to pull at the accessory around her love’s neck. “Just a shame I didn’t use this more. Would have been fun having you on a leash for me.”

“Yeeeah, I’m not the one who wears a collar around here.” The blonde retorted, with an arch smile. “Tonight was special, things’ll go back to normal next time.”

The brunette clucked her tongue, pretending to be hurt by the words. “Awww, was it really so bad? I think you were kind of enjoying yourself.”

Adora was torn for a moment, before reluctantly concurring with her partner’s assessment of the situation. “Fine, yes. I had a fucking amazing time and wouldn’t say no to that again in the future. Just like… Not always. I like topping you, babe. Really topping you.”

Catra chuckled, nodding her head in tacit agreement. “No, not all the time. You’re too fucking good at dominating me. Plus, I really don’t want to have to do all the work around here all the time.”

“Pillow princess.”

The brunette sniffed before loftily replying. “I prefer goddess to be worshipped and serviced fully, thank you.”

Their shared laughter warmed their embrace all the more, still entirely wrapped up in one another. After a few moments of listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat, reveling in the knowledge of having such an amazing person to call her own, Adora broke the silence. She pressed a kiss into her fiancée’s forehead before speaking quietly. “Hey, Catra?” 

“Mmm?”

“You will be my Valentine, right?” The blonde asked slyly, as Catra rolled her eyes and pushed her away. Leave it to Adora to be utterly corny after a night of hot, mindblowing sex.

“Only if I don’t get a better offer…”

Adora nodded evenly. “Fair enough. Wouldn’t want you to limit yourself for me.”

“So understanding…” Catra snuggled herself back down, pulling her future wife’s arms around her tightly and resting her head against her chest. As she settled in, she grumbled out. “Yes, dummy. I’ll be your Valentine, now and forever.”

Adora blinked in surprise. That had been amazingly sweet and tender for her partner. The words pulled at Adora’s heart, filling it to the brim instantly. She breathed out softly. “For now and always…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, pals!

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you all a happy holiday season and a very happy New Year!


End file.
